Bizarre Adventure With The Biker Mice
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After a follower of DIO had sent Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne through a weird portal into another dimension, they join the Biker Mice From Mars as they fight against the Plutarkian monopolizer Lawrence Limburger and his goons, but Jotaro and Jolyne along with the biker mice must face against their adversaries, rated M for safety reasons, read and review please!


Chapter 1: Joestars And Biker Mice

(Opening A/N: This is my first attempt at doing a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure crossover, so I might be a little nervous about this, but I've been rewatching a show that I enjoyed from when I was a little boy, around 4 or 5, and that show, was "Biker Mice From Mars", and I'm a fan of total Nostalgia, so here's how I got this all planned out, after a strange villain known as Five Finger Death Punch and his stand Blue On Black had defeated Jotaro along with his daughter Jolyne, they have had their spirits along with their stands into the universe of "Biker Mice From Mars", but it's going to take some new friends along with some villains since Five Finger Death Punch is aligning himself with the Plutarkian known as Limburger, but it's going to be an all out bloodbath to get back to their world, but the only thing standing in their way is the wretched Plutarkian Lawrence Limburger and his numerous goons, but fear not, for the Biker Mice From Mars are going to help the Joestars fight the strange new enemy, this story is rated M for blood, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons in future chapters, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Biker Mice From Mars or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for that is owned by Marvel along with Rick Ungar and Hirohiko Araki along with Shonen Jump, so without further ado, here we go.)

Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne were laying on the ground due to a defeat from a powerful a new villain who has a crazy crimson mohawk along with steel gray eyes hiding behind a pair of medium glasses wearing a blue hoodie with a skating brand logo, along with blue denim jeans, and black sneakers, he was 5'11" weighed 194 lbs, and he also had a tear tattooed under his left eye, he calls himself, "Five Finger Death Punch" and his stand "Blue On Black" were the source of them being tossed around and he grabbed Jolyne by the neck as he was about to put her out of her misery.

"Let go of my daughter this instant!" Jotaro demand, but they fell on deaf ears since 5FDP has his allegiance with the infamous "Order Of Dio."

The Order were a cult of stand users looking to do Dio's unholy bidding, and 5FDP's job is to kill Jotaro Kujo along with his daughter Jolyne.

"Hahahaha, you really think I'm going to let you live, after what you did to master Dio, and to my father? No, in fact, I'm going to make you and your daughter suffer, but not here, Blue On Black!" 5FDP shouted as his stand, Blue On Black then snapped it's fingers and a portal opened below Jolyne as it dropped her into the portal as Jotaro mustered the strength to help his daughter, Jotaro then jumped into the portal to help Jolyne, but it seemed that no matter how fast he fell, Jolyne was still far out of Jotaro's reach even if he used Star Platinum to get her, the portal then opened and they both fell into a 1990's version of Chicago, but luck seemed to have favored Jolyne as a gray mouse riding a motorcycle came out of nowhere and grabbed her out of midair, a brown mouse grabbed Jotaro but they were wearing helmets to identify who they were.

"Hey bud, you alright?" The mouse asked, and this is just the start of something weird for Jotaro.

"Good grief, a talking mouse riding a motorcycle." Jotaro said, and they along with a white mouse who joined them, when they landed, they were met with a brown haired human girl as she was curious about who the guy and the girl that the mice rescued from becoming a pair of street pizzas, then Jolyne began to waken slowly as she was seeing the mouse who saved her along with her dad.

"How ya holding up Jolyne?" Jotaro asked, but Jolyne was still a little groggy from her fight with 5FDP.

"Dad? Who are these guys?" Jolyne asked, and Jotaro had no idea who the mysterious bikers were.

"I'm Modo, this is Throttle, and this Romeo here is Vinnie" The gray eyepatch wearing mouse said introducing the rest of the crew, but leaving out the mechanic that they forgot to say was a part of their group since she can work a wrench.

"I also forgot about this lady here too, this is Charley." Modo said, and both Jotaro and Charley shook hands.

"What were you two doing falling from the sky?" Charley asked, Jotaro then filled the group in that they were after a stand user who calls himself "Five Finger Death Punch," but the mice including Charley couldn't understand what was a stand let alone how they worked, then Jotaro began to tell them about how a stand works and they are a manifestation of a user's life force.

[Limburger tower…]

Our antagonist has made his presence known as Limburger was looking to have a new ally to fight against the Biker Mice From Mars.

"So I hear you're the new exterminator, what do they call you my dear boy?" Limburger asked, and this just put a smile on the boy's face.

"Call me, Five Finger Death Punch. I'm a stand user, and yes, I'm here to eliminate a certain vermin from this place along with a couple of stand users as well.

"Well now, interesting name, I do hope you can be able to deal with those meddlesome mice, and I'll be sure that they are dealt with." 5FDP said, he then summons Blue On Black as it snaps it's fingers and summons a portal as ten hooded figures, five men and five women come through and each one of them are also stand users as well.

"Alright, listen up! I brought both daddy and daughter Joestar into this world so we can have a little fun with them, we also have to deal with some mice as well, so take out the mice, and leave the Joestars to me." 5FDP ordered and the ten hooded figures nodded as they got the message.

"Oh Karbunkle." Limburger called out to his mad scientist as he came after being called.

"Yes, your fetid cheesiness?" Karbunkle asked, and the Plutarkian gave him this order.

"Show our esteemed guests to which they will be staying." Limburger ordered, and Greasepit shows up knowing what kind of job waits for him.

"Duh, what about me boss?" Greasepit asked, and Limburger took a deep breath, as he shouted his order at the dumbfounded goon.

"Your job is to deal with those meddlesome mice!" Limburger ordered his grease cover goon.

"Right away boss." Greasepit confirmed as he left.

[20 minutes later…]

After everyone got acquainted with one another and shared their stories, there was a rumbling outside of the garage.

"Is there an earthquake going on?" Jolyne asked, and Throttle looked outside the window.

Just then, outside of the last chance garage, Greasepit was operating a steamroller and was about to flatten the garage along with the occupants inside.

"Nah, it's Greasepit, and he's going to turn us along with the garage into pancakes." Throttle said, and Greasepit was enjoying the show.

"It's time for youse biker babies to night-night, hahahaha!" Greasepit laughed as he was about to run over the last chance garage.

And now, the fun has begun…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I know this is a bit short, but I usually like to make my first chapters short to keep it interesting, also I wanted to post this before my birthday, I mean it's not everyday someone turns 30, god, I'm becoming an old man. But enough of me griping over my age, I have a message for all the trolls out there that are telling me that I should kill myself, take my love of anime and shove it up my ass, and this disrespectful shit, guess what, NOT FUCKING HAPPENING ASSHOLES! I'm sick and tired of people ripping on others because of what they like and how they write, all I'm trying to do is earn people's respect by writing, and also reading other people's works, but all in all, the people that respectfully review, fave and follow my stories let alone me as an author, I thank you and you have earned my undying respect, so you know the drill, also before I forget, I need ten OCs to add, five male and five female, all of which are going to aid 5FDP [Which I named after my favorite metal band along with the stand after a cover song they did] so feel free to drop one and it's first come first serve, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off)


End file.
